


Chao-Ahn's Letter

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chao-Ahn had trouble making herself understood - and she didn't always grasp what was going on around her. This is a letter of hers to her sister at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chao-Ahn's Letter

Honoured and respected sister,

I am now in Sunnydale, in California, and write, as you requested me, to tell you about my new life.

I confess that you were right – I should have studied English instead of Arabic. I understand almost no words here, and have to guess much of what is happening.

Americans live in very crowded accommodation; there are many girls here, and we sleep on the floor as we do at home. It seems our leaders were right when they told us that stories of all Westerners having rooms and beds to themselves were merely propaganda.

The same can be said of the diet here; there are few fresh fruits or vegetables and rarely is there sufficient rice. They do not seem to know how to make congee to spread the nourishment more widely. Instead they eat many flat, round breads, with garish vegetables on them, usually covered in cheese, which makes them inedible. Much of their food is poisonous to me; they consume tubs of a sugary, high-lactose substance. The younger girls in particular seem to see it as a delicacy. Meanwhile they throw away many true delicacies – can you believe it – their chickens come with feet and gizzards removed! I assume this is because they cost less without these specialities and this is of importance. Much of their meat is ground up finely and squashed into lumps between roundels of bread. These people are not civilised as we are. They eat in a disgusting manner, and I have found no chopsticks in the house at all.

The people here smile at me a great deal, but I am not deceived by this. The man in a jacket who brought me here cleans his spectacles a lot and has shown me terrifying pictures of what may happen to me if I let down my guard. For that reason I have locked myself into a small room while I write to you. Everywhere else there are young women, some of whom are very threatening. One shouts at the rest of us a great deal while we do simple exercises. Another talks to us for very long periods. Few seem to enjoy this, but she seems to feel it is important, so I listen with respect as I was taught.

Americans keep strange monsters in their cellars. This house has a vampire chained to the wall. Sometimes he is released for training purposes but most of the time he sits with few clothes on. For that reason I have done little laundry since my arrival. Please, if you can, send me more underclothes.

Give my well wishes to our revered parents. I miss you all very much and long to return to our beloved country.

Your sister,

 

Chao Ahn


End file.
